Vehicles may include a variety of airbags deployable during vehicle impacts to absorb energy from occupants of the vehicles during the impact. The airbag may be a component of an airbag assembly including a base supporting the airbag, and an inflation device in communication with the airbag for inflating the airbag from an uninflated position to an inflated position. The airbag assemblies may be supported on a steering wheel of the vehicle.
Vehicles are subject to a variety of impact tests. These impact tests may include those standardized by the National Highway Traffic and Safety Agency (NHTSA). These impact tests may include, for example, a front crash test, an oblique impact test, etc. In these tests, a test dummy seated in a driver seat of the vehicle may be urged forwardly and toward the steering wheel of the vehicle. There is an opportunity to design a steering wheel assembly that provides occupant protection regardless of the steering wheel position.